Pagewidth printers that incorporate micro-electromechanical components generally have printhead integrated circuits that include a silicon substrate with a large number of densely arranged, micro-electromechanical nozzle arrangements. Each nozzle arrangement is responsible for ejecting a stream of ink drops.
In order for such printers to print accurately and maintain quality, it is important that the printhead integrated circuits be tested. This is particularly important during the design and development of such integrated circuits.
Some form of platform or carrier is generally required for testing such integrated circuits. The carrier is required to be suitable for the attachment of printhead integrated circuits. In addition, in order for an array of printhead integrated circuits on the carrier to operate properly, relative orientation of the printhead integrated circuits should be monitored.